Websites can be deployed in two ways: static and dynamic. Static pages provide information to the user but do not accept information from the user, whereas dynamic pages have an interface to a user such as a form to accept information from the user and can respond to requests made by the user. Currently, network service providers and enterprise network operators provide connectivity but do not have the ability to assist the user in terms of detecting and extracting the essential data that a user may be interested in. For example, a user may locate the website of a business that has a particular product using a search engine. The search engine explores the Internet and collects all the static pages that match the search criteria. Upon locating the target website, the user then requests the location of the closest store by entering a zip code on a form. The dynamic web page responds to the user with the store location but also bombards the user with a lot of excess information including advertisements and other menus that the user does not need. The user then has to sort through the web page's response to find the pertinent information. This process is time consuming and often annoying to users.
Websites can be deployed in two ways: static and dynamic. Static pages provide information to the user but do not accept information from the user, whereas dynamic pages have an interface to a user such as a form to accept information from the user and can respond to requests made by the user. Currently, network service providers and enterprise network operators provide connectivity but do not have the ability to assist the user in terms of detecting and extracting the essential data that a user may be interested. For example, a user may locate the website of a business that has a particular product using a search engine. The search engine explores the internet and collects all the static pages that match the search criteria. Upon locating the target website, the user then requests the location of the closest store by entering a zip code on a form. The dynamic web page responds to the user with the store location but also bombards the user with a lot of excess information including advertisements and other menus that the user does not need. The user then has to sort through the web page's response to find the pertinent information. This process is time consuming and often annoying to users.
Consequently, a need exists for a method and apparatus for detecting and extracting information from a dynamically generated website.